The Spring's Sky
by JustMyWildImagination
Summary: "I have made a mistake that caused the person i didnt know i would love this much in so much pain and suffering, but today I am grateful that I have been forgiven, and I swear that from this day onwards I will protect her and make her happy, for she is the one I truly love the most" Rate review favorite or follow :D Rated M just to be sure [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**ciaossu! Well, I feel a bit awkward and nervous since this is my first fanfic, which I am still unsure if I'll finish it, but I will do my best to make sure that you'll enjoy it ^^, and please: rate. Review because I really wanna know what you think about my story, and if you like you could give me some tips on how to improve my writing or grammars. (And if possible) favorite and follow :3 **

**Oh, and please forgive me for any wrong grammars because English is not my main language :D**

**I do not own KHR, but if I did, I would make Tsuna and haru a couple :))**

* * *

Tsuna stared at a kid with spiky brown hair just like his. The boy was playing with a bunch of toy cars on their porch. And his eyes, has the same innocent look in it, just like Tsuna's when he was a bit younger. And then someone familiar to him came out, holding a tray with sandwiches and a glass of juice.

"... haru" Tsuna mutters. Haru looked different. But in a good way. Her hair wasn't tied up in a ponytail anymore. She had let her long brown hair fall off of her shoulders down just a mid length of her back. Her bangs were kept on the side with a hair pin. Though her eyes were still the same, except they've looked more calm and composed. But they still sparkled like before.

Tsuna watched as Haru ate with her son...'their' son. With longing eyes, and a thought of what if he would show up in front of them. Would Haru be glad to see him again?. The question was ridiculous and the answer was obvious. Of course... Not.

He knows that what he has done cannot be easily forgiven. He had taken her for granted. Used her. Broke her. Then threw her off the side. Just like that. Every night he had repented on he had done, whispering words of forgiveness, his every night filled with pain and regret.

Tsuna clenched his fist. Remembering the past that he had so much wanted to forget.

As he began to leave, a ball was thrown over to him, hitting him in the head.

It was a kid's toy ball, so it didn't hurt as much, he just flinched in shock of being hit. He reached down and grabbed the ball as he gently rubbed the part of his head that was hit. Tsuna turned around, and was frozen in his spot as he found out from where the ball came from.

The boy ran towards him. "I'm really sorry, Sora didn't mean to hurt you" the boy said.

Tsuna chuckled, thinking that the boy probably got the habit of referring to oneself as the third person. And unexpectedly, his eyes landed on haru.

There she was, just standing across him, her eyes glued to him. Tsuna searched her eyes for any sign of anger but had found none, nothing. Not even sadness. She just stared at him, like she never knew who he was. His smiled faded.

Tsuna turned his attention to the boy crying in front of him, and gave him the ball.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt. I'm fine, see?" Tsuna gestured to his body.

The boy asked. "Really..?"

Tsuna smiled and placed a gentle hand on the boy's head. "Really, " he stated.

The boy smiled at him, which made Tsuna want to just hug the boy and tell him that he is his father.

"Sora-kun" a voice spoke behind the boy.

Tsuna looked up and saw Haru. His emotions were mixed with happiness, anxiety, excitement, and guilt as he looked at haru. But one thing was for sure. He was glad to see haru again.

"Ah.. Mama" the boy walked towards Haru and hugged her.

"Haru.." Tsuna muttered, but was loud enough for the two to hear.

"You know him, mama?" the boy asked haru. At first she stood in silence, but she knows she needed to give him a proper answer so,

"He was mama's friend during her high school days, " she said with a smile.

"Oh.." the boy said. "It's nice to meet you mister" he held a hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Tsuna" he took Sora's hand and shook it, smiling brightly afterwards. "and im guessing your name is Sora?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Um.. Sora, please go inside for a minute, your uncle and I have something to discuss, is that okay?" Haru asked Sora, who replied with a nod, and made his way inside.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt the tension between them as soon as the kid went inside. He looked at haru who was still staring at the door from where the boy entered. Lost in her train of thoughts.

Tsuna waited for Haru to look at him, his heart beat beating faster and faster as the minute passes by. Then haru slowly turned to look at him, staring at his eyes.

Once again she didn't show any emotion, her face was blank, like she was just staring into the eyes of a stranger. Hence, if he really was a stranger to her, she would've just shown him her usual cheerful face. So it could only mean one thing. She was still mad at him. That didn't surprise Tsuna though, he knows that what he has done to her, could not easily be forgiven.

"tsuna-san" Haru called out to him.

Tsuna just realized how haru said his name without the usual, cheerfulness and excitement in it. And it made him feel empty, wanting to hear her say his name like she did back then.

"Is there anything you needed here? Shouldn't you be in Italy?" Haru asked.

True that he should be in Italy, but all the mafia business had caused him too much stress, and coming back to his hometown made him feel refreshed, even just a bit.

"I need a vacation now and then" he replied, Tsuna took a step towards Haru, causing her to step backwards. Averting her gaze, she held her head down.

Tsuna saw Haru's hand clenched and shaking. She was holding back her real feelings. She was indeed angry.

Then haru sighed. and looked directly at tsuna once more.

"Well then, I hope that you'll enjoy your stay here. I should probably go inside now, I don't want Sora to worry" Haru says. With one last smile, she turned and started walking towards the house when Tsuna grabbed her hand.

Haru felt her heart beating faster than it should. She placed a hand on her chest and calmed herself. Getting all excited by the return of the man she once loved would just bring back horrible memories.

"Sora-kun..." tsuna trailed off. "is...my son, isn't he...?"

Haru's eyes widened, and she removed Tsuna's hand from hers. Without looking at him, haru responded.

"I don't think Sora needs to know that, you're just on a vacation right? I don't want Sora to be sad once you leave us... again."

That last word stab through Tsuna's heart, making him feel the guilt all over again.

"But he needs to know! He's probably asking you who his father is, right?" Tsuna reasoned out, Haru's anger was rising. But she held it in, it wouldn't be nice if the neighbors or her son would hear them quarreling."haru please-"

"Why did you even come back?!" Haru finally snapped. Her eyes completely shut, trying her best not to let the tears fall, but failed.

"haru..." He took a step towards her, his mind debating on what to do.

"Just.. leave." her hand was in her face and made her words a bit muffled, but Tsuna heard it clear enough.

Tsuna didn't budge, and just stood in front of her, he clenched his fist and his eyes...their were filled with anger, towards himself.

Haru rushed inside the house, Tsuna tried to stop her but he was already too late. He only got a glimpse of Haru's face before she slammed the door closed. Her eyes, were filled with angst as tears continued to rain down her beautiful face.

Haru sat behind the door, and continued to cry. She didn't want to remember all the pain and suffering he had caused her, but it was inevitable, now that she saw him again. Haru tried to keep her voice down, as she cried as softly as she could, not wanting to alarm her son that was probably watching cartoons in the living room.

She decided to stand up, wiping the tears from her face. 'Be strong' she repeated over and over in her head. "Be strong.."

Haru decided to check on her son, and found him laughing merrily as he watched his favorite cartoon show. Sora turned around and saw his mother sitting on the couch behind him, her hand covering her crying face.

"Mama? Are you crying?" the boys ask, worried.

"Mama's not crying" Haru says. "Mama just had some dust in her eye, " Haru mentally face palmed herself for that crappy and overused excuse. But to her luck, the kid just didn't question her further and just up and wiped the tears from Haru's face.

"PAPA!" the boy shouted. And ran towards a man in his mid 20's, holding his coat over his shoulder and his briefcase on the other one.

"I'm back".

* * *

**so there you have it folks! What do you think? were they kind of ooc? I really tried to keep them in character, but that would contradict the plot. ****oh and i also need suggestions for the new title of this story, cuz im not satisfied with the one i came up with hahaha. so yeah, please rate, review, favorite or follow! :3 hahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really motivated to update real soon, thanks to those who posted their reviews saying that they liked my story, Thank you guys!. And also to Gaia-sama, I'm really glad that you still liked my story even though you personally don't like haru :3. My guess is that you find her annoying..? Or is it because of something else? Haha. Well, anyway, here's chapter 2 and I hope you guys will enjoy it!. **

* * *

"I'm back"

"Welcome back," Haru smiles and she walked towards him. "Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera placed his coat on the coat hanger and his briefcase on the couch. Sora then held out both of his arms to Gokudera and He carried sora in one limb.

"Sora has missed you so much, papa!" Sora said as he nuzzled at gokudera's neck.

Gokudera had pretended to be Sora's father from the time that the boy started questioning Haru about his father. Of course, she didn't have a choice, she couldn't tell him the truth that his real father had left them, and she couldn't bear to see her child crying and looking for a father figure. And that's when she eventually resolves to ask Gokudera to pretend to be Sora's father, in which he wasn't easily persuaded to do. But as time passes by, Gokudera grew fond of the boy, and eventually he accepted, much to haru and Sora's delight. But of course he had to leave at some point, but during his return he would regularly visit Haru and Sora.

And this year he was assigned to stay for 3 months, to check on their base in Japan, while tsuna remained in Italy. Of course he didn't agree, even if it was only for 3 months every year. But when tsuna personally appointed him, Even though he was very against it, how could he say no?.

"Sora, let papa rest for a while, he's probably exhausted" Haru says, trying to pry Sora away from Gokudera, " but sora wants to play with papa" Sora said as he hugged Gokudera even tighter. Haru sighed.

Gokudera noticed the swelling and redness of Haru's eyes, and he thought 'she cried'. He was going to ask what was wrong, but realized that Haru would never cry about something so frivolous. That implies, whatever reason she has, it was something serious. And they couldn't talk about something like that, in front of an innocent child, could they?.

"Oh, that's right Sora, I bought you a present" Gokudera searched through the contents of his briefcase and held out a toy car. Sora's smile grew wide. "Here" Sora gazed at the toy car. "Thank you!" he said as he gave Gokudera another warm hug. "You're welcome, " he says as he pats the boy's back.

"Why don't you play with all your toy cars in your room while I rest, then later papa will play with you, okay?" he says. Sora nodded cheerfully, and headed straight to his bedroom.

"Really, another toy car? You're spoiling him too much, you know-"

"What happened?" Gokudera asks, glaring at Haru. He wasn't angry at her, he just wanted to know what happened and he knows that if he doesn't act like this Haru wouldn't answer right away.

Haru was startled, and her lips quivered before answering, "he-.. He's here, " she responded.

"Who-" Gokudera trailed off, before understanding who she was referring to, "the tenth?! He's here already?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

He was starting to express his excitement, when he saw Haru frown. He quickly covered his smile and says, "oh…"

"I thought you would know? since you're his right hand man" Haru asks.

"O-of course, I knew that" Gokudera bluffed. 'Why was I not informed?! Those bastards!' he thought

"…" Haru fell silent for a moment. "… He saw Sora, he knows…"She drops back off.

Gokudera saw tears forming in Haru's eyes, he panicked and suddenly pulled her into a hug. His face turning into a rich shade of crimson. "O-oi stupid woman, stop crying, what if Sora see's you like this?!" he says.

Haru had gotten used being called 'Stupid woman' by Gokudera, and she would just ignore it at times, well, it depends on the situation and how he uses it. Though if he uses it as an insult, she would retort by calling him 'Ahodera' and then they would end up fighting.

Gokudera wiped the tears from Haru's face, feeling somewhat awkward by his actions. "stop crying!"

"What should we do?" Haru asks him, her voice cracking up.

"Well…," Gokudera rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" she murmurs. "I just… don't want to see him.."

Gokudera sighed. He himself didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Why is he still even here?! His boss is in japan! He's his right hand man! He needs to protect his boss!. But whatever reason he has, he can't leave her like this, not when she's cryingp. Not when she needs someone by her side now that she's broken again. He can't… he can't leave her like this, because maybe… just maybe.

He's starting to like her…

Even just a little bit…

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but i guess this answered your question, 'who is the father sora was referring to?'. ****Again, rate, review, follow, favorite! :3 oh and the next chapter will reveal haru and tsuna's past, which is kind of obvious haha, well anways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did composing it :3! and also if you could just pm me if there are any grammar mistakes :) i would really love to improving my writing! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

**Hey guys! (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ****As I said, this is the chapter where everything about their past gets revealed. So Tsuna's probably 16 years old in this story :D.**

**And to answer, dota-chiin's question, 'are you planning on adding more chapters?'. Yes, I actually have finished the whole plot of this story in my head, haha, and all i need is to type it down and publish it （⌒_⌒**

**(I edited this chapter because of the part where tsuna said that he was watching the sunset, which was my first idea. But then i changed my mind and made it rain haha and forgot to edit that part hahha, sorry for that xD gosh im so embarassed (ó﹏ò｡). And thank you for the 'guest' who pointed that out for me hahahah)**

* * *

Haru ran as fast as she could. Panting and sweating with every step she took. Not minding how the rain poured down on her, and all the weird stares she receives from the strangers she passed by. Haru wondered why she didn't take a cab instead of running like an idiot in the heavy rain. All she knew was she needed to see him as soon a possible. She needed to be by his side. Or was it the other way round?. Either way she knows that he needs someone to talk to.

Stopping in front of a simple two-storey house, she continued to gasp for air as she rang the doorbell, one-too many times. The door creaked open with a worried looking mother standing behind it.

"ara~ haru-chan, what happened to you..? You're soaking wet." she asks leading her inside the house.

"Is tsuna-san here?" Haru asks.

"Y-yes, but-"

Haru started heading upstairs "sorry for intruding!" she shouted.

"Ah, wait haru-chan!" Nana tried to stop her, but suddenly heard I-pin and Lambo quarrelling in the kitchen. "Mama!" she heard fuuta shout. Nana sighed and headed towards the kitchen.

Haru stood in front of Tsuna's door, holding her forehead. Feeling her fever getting worse.

Kyoko had told haru about Tsuna's confession earlier this afternoon. Haru was at home feeling a bit feverish, so she decided to stay home, when Kyoko called her.

[Haru's flashback]

_'haru-chan' Kyoko says, there is something in her voice that made Haru worried._

_'Kyoko chan? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?' she asks, her voice full of concern._

_'tsuna-kun he…' Kyoko trails off. 'Said he likes me'_

_ Haru's eyes widened. There was silence on both sides until Haru decides to break the silence even before it gets awkward._

_'I… said I like him too' Kyoko replies. Haru's heart almost broke by he thought of her best friend and the man she loves having mutual feelings for each other. But then- 'but as a friend' Kyoko added._

_[end of flashback]_

Haru knocked at Tsuna's door. "tsuna san.." but no response was heard

"tsuna-san... haru heard everything from Kyoko-chan... haru knows... how you feel.." Haru leaned against his doorway.

Still Haru got no reaction from him, but this didn't block off her however. "That's why... That's why tsuna san, you don't have to bear your pain alone. Haru is here to listen, haru is.."

She turned the door knob and it unexpectedly opened. Revealing tsuna sitting at the edge of his window, looking at the pouring rain.

"Hahi! Tsuna san don't!" She ran towards tsuna and grab his arm violently, causing him to stumble and fall with haru above him. Her arms on both sides of his head, and her body straddling him.

"I know you are suffering, but committing suicide won't solve anything!" she screams at him.

"e-eh?" tsuna cocks an eyebrow.

"Haru is here, so..so if you want, you can give haru some of your pain-"

"But haru... I am not planning on committing suicide" Tsuna explains.

"Hahi! But weren't you going to jump off of your Window?!" she gave him a puzzled look.

"Of course not! I was just looking out the window and being a bit sentimental" Tsuna explained.

"Oh, I see.." Haru sighed in relief. Tsuna felt his clothes starting to get wet, and realized how soaked Haru was.

"Uh haru? Can you.. Uh, get off me?" he says as he tried to move her aside.

"Hahi! Sorry" Haru carefully stood up. While tsuna tsuna searched his drawer for a towel Haru could use.

"Kyoko chan... told haru everything" She says. Tsuna stopped for a moment, before pulling out a towel from one of his drawers.

"Haru knows it hurts, being rejected and all... but-" Haru says.

"Stop telling me that you know how I feel, " Tsuna responded without looking at her, feeling a bit irritated. "You will never understand how it feels knowing that the one you love will never feel the same about you" he added. His voice was calm, but his anger was slightly rising.

Haru felt a little offended by his words. "Haru knows! I KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!"

He turned around to look at her, dropping the towel on the floor."How can you possibly know that? Have you ever been rejected before?!" he yelled at her. You're beautiful, you're smart, you have everything other girls would want to be! Who could've-"

"Haru knows how it feels!," she shouted back at him. "To not have your feelings returned. To see the one you love, love someone else.. haru knows it hurts... haru knows it because..." she paused and kept her head down. "Haru loves you tsuna san.."

"Haru.."

''That's right..' tsuna realized. Haru had always liked him, ever since he had saved her from drowning back then. She would always greet him cheerfully and cling on to his arm. She would constantly tell him that she would be strong and become capable of being his mafia wife.

But he would always brush it off, and considers it as a joke, since his eyes are only fixated on the short haired girl, Kyoko, and absent-mindedly hurting her in the process.

"Sorry... I think I will take my leave now.." Haru says and she began to head out.

"Haru" Tsuna called. "I'm sorry..." He says. Haru stopped at the doorway, giving him the opportunity to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, and.. About your feelings.." He says. "You're my friend, and I don't want to ruin that" he says.

"I understand…" Haru replies. "Bye"

Tsuna watched as she exited. Realizing that she doesn't have an umbrella with her and the rain was starting to get heavier.

Tsuna ran out of the house, carrying two umbrella's with him, hoping to catch up to her. Thankfully, she hasn't gone that far.

The heaviness of the rain, along with the wind, made it hard for him to see what was ahead him. But he recognized the yellow jacket Haru was wearing. There she was, walking as if the rain didn't bother her at all. "Haru!" he cried out, moving towards her.

Haru stopped and looked at him, her eye was red, and even though it was raining, Tsuna could differentiate Haru's tears from the rain.

"tsuna san…" she muttered before her body broke down, falling into Tsuna's arms.

"haru!" Tsuna shook her lightly, "HARU!" Tsuna and decided to carry her towards his house, since it was closer .

"mom!" Tsuna yelled, alarming the persons inside the house.

One by one, they came out of the kitchen. First was Nana who was shocked to see haru unconscious. "Tsuna, what happened?!" Followed by I-pin, Lambo, and fuuta.

Nana, placed her palm on Haru's forehead. "She's burning up with fever!" she exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we take her to the doctor?" Tsuna asks.

Haru's eyes suddenly opened, gaining consciousness. "No..." she muttered. "Haru is fine, she doesn't need to go to the doctor…" She tried to stand up, but failed.

"Don't push yourself, you're not fine" Tsuna said.

Tsuna hurriedly took her to his room, and laid her on the bed.

"I'll take care of her, go stay with the kids for me tsu-kun" Nana says.

Tsuna nodded and closed the door behind him. Fuuta, i-pin and lambo came running towards him.

"How's haru-nee?" Fuuta asks tsuna.

"S-she'll be fine.." Tsuna reassured them, but is unsure himself.

"Haru is strong… she'll be all right"

* * *

**There you have it! another long chapter haha, i hope this chapter didn't bore you guys. I think the story of their past will take up 2-3 chapters :D.**

******As usual, rate, review, cause i really want to know if you liked this chapter :D and favorite or follow :). ╰(*´︶`*)╯ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciaossu! I'm really glad to receive positive reviews from you guys! *hugs* haha. And I'm really sorry for the late update. School started on monday, and since then, I've been busy. So, I've decided, that I would post an update, every Saturday, just to give me some time to type down another chapter. **

**So here's chapter 4, I hope that you'll enjoy it, and I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. **

**I do not own Hitman Reborn :3**

* * *

Tsuna stared the clock, tapping his fingers on the table as he waited in the kitchen along with the children. It's been 45 minutes since he left haru and his mother in his room.

'I hope Haru's okay' Tsuna thought.

Lambo suddenly jumped on the table, facing Tsuna. "oi Tsuna! I'm hungry! Can you make dinner already?" he demands.

"Lambo be patient!" I-pin says, standing next to him. Lambo looks at her angrily.

"I can't! I can't wait any longer! I'm hungry! Lambo-san wants to eat! Make dinner already!" Lambo starts crying out different dishes he wants to eat, lying on the table and flailing his cute little arms in the air.

"lambo-kun stop crying, mama will be down any moment now" Futa says, attempting to calm the kid in the cow costume.

Futa looks at Tsuna and found him staring at the clock, uneasiness was clearly caught in his face "tsuna- nii?" he calls.

"H-huh?" Tsuna blinked and turned to see lambo crying.

"IM HUNGRY!" lambo shouted at tsuna.

Tsuna sighed deeply. "Mama hasn't prepared dinner yet, but.." he reached down into his pocket, and found a piece of candy. "Will this do?" he held the candy in front of lambo.

Lambo stopped crying and his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed the candy and shoved it in his mouth. He looks at tsuna and, "more!" he asked.

"Eh? That was the only candy I have" Tsuna says.

"lambo-san wants more!" Lambo starts crying again.

While tsuna was trying to calm lambo once more. Nana finally entered the kitchen along with Haru's clothes.  
Tsuna stood up and walked towards his mother.

"How's haru?" he asks immediately.

Nana smiled at him. "Don't worry, her fever has slighlty gone down. But she still needs to rest, and I hope you won't mind lending her one of your T-shirts and short," She says as she starts putting Haru's clothes on the laundry bin.

"mama, I'm hungry" lambo says as he pulls slightly on Nana's long skirt.

"Alright mama will make dinner" Nana smiles as she puts on her apron.  
"Yey!" lambo shouts.

"mama, can I help?" Futa says walking towards Nana  
"I-pin will help too" Jumping next to futa's side.

"Sure, we will make many delicious dishes tonight to help haru get better, alright?" Nana smiled brightly at the children. "Oh my, we can't let Haru go home in a storm like this" Nana says as she looks outside the window and watched as the rain proceeded to pour heavily. She turned to look at Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, why don't you call Haru's parents? Just to have them know that she's with us" Nana says.  
"okay" Tsuna complied with his mother's orders and left the kitchen, heading towards the main door where their phone is.

Before he dialed, Tsuna wondered. He never saw haru's parents. Except for his dad, but that was just one time, when her dad helped solve Tsuna's math problem.

Well, he hasn't seen Kyoko's parents either, but he has her brother, Ryohei. It made him wonder, does Haru live with her parents? Or maybe they're always busy at work? Then who will take care of her when she gets home?

Tsuna messed his hair up. Attempting to get rid of all the questions in his mind. After a few seconds, he eventually decided to dial Haru's home phone number.

Few rings passed and no one answered. And so he tried once more, but still no one picked up the phone. Maybe they're still at work? Tsuna thought. Tsuna headed to the kitchen to help out in making dinner.

After dinner has finished, Tsuna headed to his room with a tray of food for haru.

Tsuna almost dropped the tray he was carrying.

She was shaking as she covered herself up with a blanket, her cheeks were red and she was panting. Her condition seems to have gotten worse.

Tsuna Immediately placed the tray down the bedside table and ran to her side. Panicking as he calls her name.

"Haru!"

Haru's eyes landed on tsuna. She reached out her hand to him "Tsuna-san.." she calls out.

Tsuna held her hand. "you're burning up again" he placed a hand on her forehead. Haru looks at him and smiles as she saw a worried look on his face.

"haru...haru is happy...that tsuna concerned" she says. "but tsuna-san..don't worry, Haru will be fine, Haru just needs to rest some more"

"besides..." she added, "haru will be fine, because tsuna san is here," she looks at tsuna, her eyes still half open. "so please... stay with haru.."

Her breathing becomes slower, and her cheeks weren't as red.

"okay…" Tsuna says still holding her hand.

He looks at haru as she drifted to sleep. He then lets go of haru's hand.

He sat on the floor with his head resting on the side of the bed. He remembered the first time he met her. Back then, Haru hated him, believing that he was teaching Reborn bad things such as mafia and giving him deadly weapons. And, now she has a crush on him, but he could never like her the way he likes him.

Tsuna had always thought haru was cute, even though she can be kind of weird. She's also smart; she does go into one of the toughest elite schools. He wouldn't be surprised if many boys would have fallen for her.

But not him, because his heart is only for Kyoko. Maybe because he had known her before Haru.

Then he thought, what if he had known Haru before Kyoko?. Would he have fallen in love with her instead?.

Tsuna shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. 'What am I thinking?' he placed a hand on his forehead, sighing before closing his eyes.

* * *

**It's done! I hope this chapter didn't bore you guys haha!. So, the next chapter will have lemon in it :3 **

**As always, rate, review, favorite or follow :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**First, I want to say sorry, cuz I know that i said that this chapter would have lemon in it, but then, i decided to put it in chapter 6, I'M REALLY SORRY . And to 'Adeulys' Im really glad that you liked my plot, i'll take your advice and ask someone to be my proof reader, OR, I would ask my new friend, who's from california, to help me improve my writing skills :D. So yeah, rate, review, follow, and favorite! **

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes yawning as he did so. He turned to look at his bed, and found it neatly arranged. Haru wasn't there except for a piece of paper that seemed to be a letter from her.

Tsuna reached to pick it up. It reads:

'Good morning Tsuna-san~!. By the time you read this, haru would probably be at home. Haru doesn't want to bother Tsuna-san anymore. Thank you for taking care of me, give my regards to Nana-san!

-Miura Haru (๑´∀`๑)'

Tsuna chuckled, he could imagine how Haru would say this if she said it personally to him. She'd be all jumpy and cute.

'Wait... Did I just say cute?'

"Tsu-kun! Come down for breakfast!" His mom shouted.

"Coming mom!" He shouted back and placed the letter in one of his drawers.

He made his way to the kitchen everyone eating happily, including reborn and Bianchi, who was gone for a 3 day trip. Which tsuna didn't know.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out.

Reborn in turn, ignored him and continued eating, as he sat on Bianchi's lap.

"Where have you been?! I've looked everywhere for you!" He shouted at his tutor.

Leon shape shifted into a mallet, and reborn hit tsuna with it.

"O-Ow!" Tsuna shrieked as he held his head in pain.

"That's no way to talk to your tutor. I've been on a meeting with the other mafia bosses to get you more alliances and subordinates" reborn explained, he took a sip from his cup. "By the way..."

Tsuna looks at him. "I heard you were rejected by Kyoko" Reborn said bluntly.

Tsuna felt sharp knives pierced through his heart. He held his head down, with his arms and legs supporting his body. He sighs and took a seat next to him.

"And I heard that you slept with Miura Haru" reborn added.

Tsuna almost jumped at reborn's sudden conclusion. He looked at him to retort, instead, found Bianchi staring at him with killing intent as she held the knife on her right hand.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Binachi says, anger clearly caught in her tone, a dark aura emitting from her.

Tsuna waved his hand disapprovingly."t-that's not true!"he cried. "She had a fever, and there was a storm so mom insisted that she stay for the night! That's all that happened, I swear! Please don't kill me!" he ranted.

"I see..." Reborn simply said and continued eating.

Bianchi calmed herself since reborn decided to drop the issue. However, she still didn't trust the brunettes excuse.

Nana entered the kitchen with her usual smile.

"Ah, okaa-san, what time did Haru leave?" Tsuna asks.

Nana placed a finger on her chin. "Around 6:30 I guess," she answered.

"Mama! Seconds!" Lambo shouts. "Hai" Nana says as she took Lambo's bowl.

Tsuna looked at the clock, it was already past 8 o'clock. He wondered, why hasn't he woken up, when Haru left?. He then imagined how Haru crept out of the bed, trying her best not to wake him up. Then she would stare at his sleeping face and give him a kiss on the cheek as she says goodbye.

"Hiee!" Tsuna shrieked, alarming the person's seated at the table.

"What's wrong Tsu-kun?" Nana asks worriedly,

"gyahahahah! Dame-tsuna looks like a tomato!" Lambo teased.

"oi tsuna! It's too early to be thinking of lewd things!" reborn lectured.

"I-I'm not!" he yelled. 'What am I thinking?!'

Tsuna tried to calm himself as he continued to eat breakfast with the others.

After breakfast, he headed towards his room, and lay on his bed. He looked out the window, and watched the rain began pouring again.

"I wonder what Haru's doing right now" He muttered to himself.

"If you're that worried, Then why don't you go check on her?" A small voice said.

Tsuna sat up and saw reborn entering the room. "Reborn"

"A boss should always secure the health and safety of his family" Reborn said as he jumped on his hammock.

"But Haru's fine, okaa-san wouldn't let her go home if she wasn't" Tsuna replied.

"That's why you're still naïve" Reborn said.  
"Haru was the type of girl who doesn't show her weakness, you of all people should know that, have you forgotten about the time you told her the truth about the mafia?"

Tsuna went back to the time he told her about the mafia things. He expected that Haru was going to cry, or be mad at him. But instead, she thanked him for telling her the truth. That was also the time he had recognized when haru is lying. And after that, he found out from Bianchi, that haru cried a lot, the moment he stepped out of the room.

Tsuna decided to call Haru, just to make sure that she is really okay. He dialed Haru's cell number, but it was out-of-reach, he then went downstairs to call their landline instead. It rang a few times, but no one answered. This made Tsuna's anxiety increase.

He wants to shrug it off, thinking that Haru's okay and that he was being paranoid, but his conscience tells him otherwise. He had no choice, he has to visit Haru.

He got dressed right away, and told Nana that he'll be visiting Haru.

He went out with one question in his mind. 'Why is he this worried about Haru?'

The answer was simple.  
'That's because…' Tsuna thought.

'She is important to me'.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be posted real soon :D tomorrow or day after maybe? haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally!** **After many weeks, i've finally managed to publish another chapter! I've been quite busy lately, since i've been preparing for my upcoming entrance exam for college. Oh and the lemons in chapter 7, which will be published TODAY, i promise haha. So yeah, as usual rate, review, and follow or favorite ヽ(●´∀｀●)ﾉ **

* * *

As tsuna walked along the streets of Namimori, thinking of what to say when haru sees him, he unexpectedly ran into Kyoko and her brother. Flashbacks of what happened between him and Kyoko immediately entered his mind, shattering his heart into pieces. He kept his head down and continued walking, trying not to catch their attention.

"Ah! Sawada!" Kyoko's extremely LOUD brother called out to him. Tsuna sighs as he turns around, his eyes landing on Kyoko.

"Ko-konichiwa Oniichan.. Kyoko-chan.." He utters her name.

Ryohei could sense the tension between the two, but decided to let it slip off. Kyoko smiles at her brother and says, "Onii-chan, Tsuna and I are going to the park for a while, is that okay?"

Ryohei agreed and shouted "Be careful you two!" and headed straight home.

Kyoko waves back at her brother with a smile. He turns around to look at tsuna.

"Let's go?" She says as she starts walking.

Tsuna followed her quietly, forgetting that he has to visit Haru. 'I'll just stop by her house later' he thought.

He looked at Kyoko from behind. Wondering what she was thinking at that moment. Shouldn't she be avoiding me because of my confession?. Could it be that she has changed her mind? Does she like me now?.

Tsuna shook his head. 'Impossible' he thought.

After they reached the park, there were kids playing at the slide. Tsuna remembers the day Haru was wearing her Namahage costume and made the kids cry. 'Weird, but quite funny' he thought.

Kyoko sat on the swing while tsuna leaned on the post. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"Tsuna-san.." Kyoko started.

'Here it comes' he thought, his heart beating faster and faster.

"I'm...sorry.." She says.

Tsuna felt a sting on his chest as Kyoko said those words. But it didn't hurt as much, he kind of expected it anyway.

"It's fine" Tsuna says. Clearly he was lying, it wasn't fine. He's had a crush on her for 4 years straight, and when he finally comes out and confesses, she rejected him. She was his first love, so of course he's not okay. But he wouldn't want her to worry about him. Knowing Kyoko, she probably feels guilty about rejecting him.

"I really didn't want to hurt your feelings..but.-" Kyoko says.

"It s fine" Tsuna stated. Kyoko could sense that Tsuna was lying, he was clearly hurt. But she didn't have a choice. Even though she didn't want to hurt his feelings, she couldn't tell him that she likes him too, when doesn't, right?.

"Then..can we still be friends?" Kyoko asks, her eyes staring directly at him, making him blush.

"O-of course" Tsuna replies, just by looking at her face made his heart skip a beat.

Kyoko sighs in relief and smiles. "Arigatou Tsuna-kun," she states, "You are important to me, and I don't want our friendship to end because of that" she adds.

'Can't you just say that I'm important to you, and just leave it like that?' he thought to himself.

Tsuna and Kyoko talked about casual things, like school and other stuffs. He was glad that he could talk to Kyoko normally again, but he can't deny that he is still hoping, that someday Kyoko would be able to return his feelings.

"Ah! I forgot!" Kyoko exclaimed. She looks at glances at her wrist watch and bit her lower lip. "I need to drop by at Namimori shopping district, the 3 day sale on the cake shop ends today!" She stands up.

"E-eh?" Tsuna says as he watched her leave.

"Gomenasai Tsuna-kun! I need to go!" She says as she waves goodbye.

Tsuna sighs. 'I guess, I could visit Haru now' he thought.

Along the way he was contemplating on what happened; Kyoko rejecting him; Haru admitting her feelings again; and him finally taking it seriously. And now he was just talking with Kyoko like he was never been rejected by her. He was happy, yes, but the fact that she would never like him the way he likes her...

'Is this how Haru felt all this time?' he realizes.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san?"

Just by hearing the expression 'Hahi' he already recognized who it was.

There she is, the girl he was just thinking about, right in front of him as if she came out of his head.

"haru, I was just on my way to visit you" Tsuna says.

Haru smiles. She was quite glad to hear that Tsuna thought of visiting her.

"I wanted to apologize...for what happened.." Tsuna says.

Haru's face began to turn red, in her point of view, Tsuna was really cute when he apologizes.

"ah..uh.. Haru wants to apologize too.." She mutters, her head slightly turned downwards.

Tsuna smiles at her, and felt as if a weigh on his heart had been lifted.

".. Tsuna san" Haru calls out to him, her expression brightening."Still want to drop by Haru's house?" She holds out the paper bag in front of Tsuna. "Haru bought cake"

"Sure" Tsuna nods and they both set off heading towards Haru's house.

As they entered her house, Tsuna eyed every corner of it. Admiring how big it was, and that everything was neatly arranged. Her house must probably be two times larger than Tsuna's. 'Haru's family must be really rich' he thought.

Haru led him to the living room, placing her bag at the table, and heading to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Tsuna sat on the couch, his eyes glancing over the room. There was a flat screen television on the wall, and the wooden furnitures looks vintage. His eyes landing on a drawer beside the window pane, with a line of picture frames on top, he stood up to look at it closer.

It was a picture of Haru's family. Her dad, Haru, And her mom.

Tsuna took Haru's picture and her mom's. Haru looks a lot like her mom, her eyes, her hair, everything. 'They look more like sisters' Tsuna thought.

Tsuna turned around as soon as he heard Haru s footsteps from behind. Haru placed the tray on the table and noticed the picture frames Tsuna was holding.

"haru looks a lot like her mom doesn't she?" Haru says as she held the picture of her mom close to her face, and copied her mom's smile in the photo.

"Haru where are your parents?" Tsuna asked, he noticed that the house was too quiet, meaning that they were the only ones present inside.

"haru's mom works in the states, and dad's often out of town for business trips" haru says as he placed the picture frame and aligned it with the others.

"Then you're always home, alone?" Tsuna asks.

Haru nod's and sat on the couch. "But Haru's fine, even though she's always alone, Haru can take care of herself" she states as she pours tea on one cup. Tsuna sat next to her.

"Here..." Haru says, handing tsuna one cup. Haru starts slicing the cake in half and putting one on Tsuna's plate.

"This looks delicious" Tsuna commented.

"Today was the last day of the 3-day sale at Haru's favorite cake shop, " she says as she puts a slice on her plate.

Tsuna pauses as he suddenly recalls his encounter with Kyoko.

"Tsuna-san? Is something wrong?" Haru asks, holding her fork in midair.

Tsuna shook his head gently. "Nothing"

Tsuna stares down at his reflection on the tea. He then starts telling Haru the conversation he had with Kyoko, while haru listens as she eats her cake. Later on, Haru fell silent.

"You know tsuna-san, if I was in Kyoko's place I'd be the happiest girl in the world" she says absent-mindedly. Her eyes widened, "ah! What I mean is.." She trails off, lost for words.

"Wait, don't move" tsuna says as he suddenly moves his face closer to haru. Haru closes her eyes and felt Tsuna's finger touch the corner of her lips. "There, " he says. "There was some icing left on your.." Tsuna paused as he realized how Haru's face was close to his. She was blushing and he found it cute. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he felt his cheeks growing warm. His eyes landed on haru's moist lips, feeling the urge to kiss her.

'No!' He told himself.

"Tsuna-san...?" Haru mutters.

Tsuna looks at Haru's eyelashes, admiring how her they were perfectly curled and long. He knows that Haru's cute, but he didn't know that she was even more beautiful up close. He leaned in closer to her. His lips brushing into Haru's.

'Stop!'

He held his breath as his lips slowly met haru's.

He didn't move at first, and haru just sat there, waiting, feeling his soft lips on hers. She could literally feel her heart thumping so loud as if it was going to burst. Tsuna moved away, realizing what he had done. Haru slowly opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry.." Tsuna whispers.

The two fell silent for a moment. Tsuna held his head down, slightly regretting what he did.

Haru held her chest, telling herself to calm down while thousands of questions entered her mind.

As Tsuna opens his mouth to apologize again, his phone suddenly rang, startling them both. Tsuna took his cell phone out, scans the text for a moment and stood up as he puts his phone back into his pocket.

"Uh... I-I have to go now" Tsuna says, his eyes shifting in every direction, trying not to look at her. "I have to run an errand for okaa-san"

"Oh..uh. O-okay" Haru says.

Tsuna makes his way towards the main door and turns around to bid Haru goodbye.

"Bye.." She says shyly.

"Bye.." Tsuna says as he waves goodbye.

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't bore you guys (╥﹏╥), lemon in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I told you chapter 7 would be published today (=￣▽￣=), so yeah, rate review favorite or follow.**

* * *

After almost two weeks of spending most of their time together; eating at haru's favorite cake shop, going for a stroll at the park whenever they both have their free time, Haru tutoring Tsuna on some of the lessons he was having a hard time understanding. It was inevitable that there relationship kind of stepped up to the next level.

Though Haru still has feelings for Tsuna, she doesn't show it off too much like she used too, she keeps herself composed even though, sometimes, Tsuna is closer to her than usual. And as for Tsuna...well, he has some realizations concerning haru, AND her feelings.

Maybe focusing his feelings on haru would help him forget his feelings for Kyoko. Maybe liking her back isn't a bad idea. And maybe...he might just have really fallen for her.

It was a saturday morning, and Tsuna made some plans to study with Haru for his upcoming test. They were both at Haru's room. Tsuna was answering the simple test that Haru had made for him, on Haru's study desk, while Haru was on her bed making a reviewer for him. A stack of papers on her lap and the others on her right hand, and a thick book on calculus was on her left side.

Tsuna glances at haru every minute, pondering on whether to tell her what he was thinking at that moment. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his hands were all sweaty. He then placed the pen down, and faced Haru.

"nee haru" tsuna finally says as he continued to stare at the floor, while haru was busy writing his reviewer "mm?" She asks without turning to look at him.

Tsuna gulps and tries his best to say the words loud and clear for haru to understand.

"I know that we've been friends for quite a long time..and" he starts. "I don't even know if you still like me..." He noticed that Haru wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, so he made his voice a bit louder to get her attention. "Well, i wanted to ask you..." He glances at her. "Will.. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, closing his eyes, preparing for Haru's reaction. But after a few seconds of no response, tsuna looks at her and found her engrossed to what she was doing. He groans. It took all of his courage to go all out and ask her, and she wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying

"Haru!" He tried to take the book haru was holding. "tsuna-san!" Haru tried to take the book back from his hand.

"you're not even listening to me!" He says, placig the book on the desk. "Im listening!" Haru says as she stood up.

"well?" Tsuna waited for a respond. "Well what?" Haru asks, flipping the pages of the book and sat back on her bed.

Tsuna groaned and held Haru's face and forced her to look at him. "I asked you...will you be my girlfriend!"

Haru's face turned into a deep shade of red, and the dropped the book she was holding on the floor. "E-eh?!" Tsuna removed his hand from her face, letting the words he said sink into haru's mind.

"So..?" Tsuna asks her once again.

"...de..demo.. It's so sudden...and..." she glances at tsuna. "Does Tsuna-san even like me?" Haru asks her face still flushed.

"Well..." Tsuna paused for a moment before saying "Yes".

Haru pouts and looks up to tsuna, "you hesitated!" She says.

"I-I didnt!" Tsuna replies. Haru wasn't convinced and continued pouting. 'How cute haha' tsuna thought. And then an idea entered his mind. Tsuna slowly leans closer to haru.

"i love you.." He says as he stared into her eyes.

Haru face became red as a beet. She felt her heart skip a beat as soon as those words came out of his mouth.

"So...?" Tsuna asks, blushing.

"Haru...no..." Haru says. She tried to calm herself as she says, "I...I would love to...be tsuna-san's girlfriend" she replies.

Tsuna's smile immediately widened. He reached out to pull haru to an embrace. And planted his lips on hers.

A couple of days later, Tsuna and Haru both decided to tell their friends. They were all shocked at first, since they all knew that Tsuna was head over heels for Kyoko, but nevertheless they were happy for them. But of course that excludes Gokudera, who was constantly asking Tsuna why he decided to pick 'such a stupid girl'. Tsuna would tell him that if only Gokudera had gotten to know Haru better, he would realize how wonderful she really is. And gokudera would say 'I would never fall in love with a girl like her' and then he would shut up.

Tsuna always had the feeling that Gokudera somehow had feelings, or still has, feelings for Haru. And remembering that now, made him feel worried that this might change the relationship between him and his self-proclaimed 'right hand man'. But somehow he felt relieved that Gokudera will never try to take Haru away from Tsuna, his most respected boss.

Weeks after that, Tsuna and Haru's relationship became steady, and they would often go out on a date during Sundays, or make long phone calls.

"Ah! Haru-chan"

Haru was at her favorite cake shop, buying one of the best selling cake that shop has. She turns around as she recognizes the voice of her bestfriend.

"Kyoko-chan!" She smiles at her.

"It's been a while since we ate cake together, mind if I join you?" She asks.

"Sure" Haru replies.

After they had ordered the cake they wanted, they sat on a table near the window.

Haru felt tense, or maybe it's because she hasn't been hanging out with Kyoko for a longs time, that now that they had, she kind of felt awkward being along with her. Or maybe it's because of something else. But whatever reason she has, she shouldn't be feeling this way towards her bestfriend right?

After talking about trivial things, Kyoko suddenly asks Haru, "You and Tsuna-kun have been going steady for weeks now right?"

"haru chan sure is lucky to find a guy like tsuna san" Haru smiles.

Kyoko shook her head. "He's the one lucky to have you" she smiles at her. "Demo..." Kyoko frowns. "Isn't it a bit too quick?" She pauses. "I dont mean to be rude but...he just confessed to me weeks before you two dated"

"What are you implying?" Haru asks, feeling offended by her words. "It doesn't matter if he liked you in the past, what's important is that I'm the one that he likes now" haru replied, there was a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Please don't be mad Haru-chan...I'm just concerned, I don't want you to get your heart broken" Kyoko says.

"I promise you I won't" Haru stood up. "I remembered that I had something to do" she says as she walks towards the counter and payed for the cake she bought.

She knew that Kyoko didn't say anything wrong, and Haru still thought of bad things about her bestfriend. She felt horrible.

'Im sorry' she mutters and she exited the cake shop.

A she walked to her house. Haru thought of the things that Kyoko had said.

'Does Tsuna-san really like Haru?' She thought. What if she was just being used...as a replacement?. what if she was just being used to help Tsuna forget Kyoko?. She closes her eyes as she attempted to get rid of those thoughts.

The rain started pouring and Haru regretted not bringing an umbrella. She didn't understand but as soon as the rain poured on her face, so did the tears rolled down her cheek.

She was having mixed emotions. She felt awful as a person, thinking of horrible things towards her bestfriend. And then, she was doubting Tsuna's feelings, and felt as if he never really loved her. He might 'love' her but he would never really love her the way he loved Kyoko.

"Haru?!" Tsuna quickly ran towards Haru and held the umbrella over her to cover her up from the rain.

"What are you-" he stopped as he noticed that the droplets rolling down her cheeks was not from the rain but from her eyes. "Haru...what happened?"

Haru didn't answer and just hugged Tsuna. He hugged her back and decided to walk her to her house.

As he walked towards Haru's house, he never once let go of haru, or it's more like he can't since whenever he tries to pull her away from him, she immediately pulls back and buries her face in his chest. As he got inside the House, using Haru's keys, he led her into her room where she finally agreed to let him go. Tsuna used this opportunity to grab a towel from one of her drawers. While Haru was sitting on her bed, staring blankly on the floor.

He walked towards Haru, holding a towel on his right hand. "What happened?" He says as he started drying Haru's hair. Haru didn't speak nor move.

"Haru" Tsuna leaned in to her face hoping to receive an emotion other than a blank stare.

"Does tsuna san really love me?" Haru finally spoke up.

"Why are you asking such a question?" He says as he continued drying her hair.

"Nothing..." Haru simply replies.

"Haru we've been dating for weeks, why are you asking me this now?" He stopped, kneeling down in front of her.

"Well, you were so in love with kyoko-chan" she says, a tear rolls down her cheeks.

"Haru...you are the one that I love now.." Tsuna says as he wiped the tear from the face and kissed her in the forehead. "What do I have to do for you to believe me?" He asks.

"Kiss me" Haru half meant it when she said those words. She was about to tell him that it was just a joke, but Tsuna immeadiately pulled haru and kissed her.

"Do you believe me now?" He asks. Haru averted her gaze. "Well then, I'll do it as many times as you want to convince you" he says as he cupped her face.

Tsuna kisses her again, this time it was more passionate than the rest of his kisses. Haru's hand snaked it's way around Tsuna's neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Tsuna's tounge licked haru's lips, begging her to open them up in which haru complied. Tsuna's tounge quickly made it's way inside haru's mouth, exploring it. And when Tsuna's tounge touched harus, she let out a small moan, making tsuna even more turned on and wanted to hear more. This was the first time he had wanted her like this. He wanted to taste every inch of her body, he wanted her to scream his name, he wanted her to beg him to touch her more, he wanted her to cry in pleasure, he wanted her to be his. and HIS ONLY.

Tsuna laid Haru on the bed. The two continued to kiss, battling for dominance. Tsuna's hand travelled down haru's body, his fingers sending shiver throughout haru's body. His hand went inside her wet T-shirt rubbing circles around her stomach, teasing her. Haru groans as she archs her back wanting him to touch her more.

"Haru, if we continue, I might not be able to stop myself from going any further" he says with the remaining sanity he has, pulling away from her.

"Just promise that you will never leave me no matter what happens" Haru asks staring deep into his eyes.

"I promise" he quickly replied.

Tsuna removed her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her only in her underwear. He gazed down at her, as the words "beautiful" escaped his mouth. He bent down and started kissing Haru's neck, planting love marks around it. He held haru arms above her head with one hand while started cupping her breast with the other. He then removed her bra, and placed one nipple inside his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it.

"Ah! Tsu-tsuna san!" Haru moans.

He began sucking on the other as his free hand twisted and pinched her right one. He placed gentle kisses on her body as he moved downwards. He tried to pull her panties down, but Haru stopped him.

"It's not fair...Tsuna-san still has his clothes on" haru says shyly.

Tsuna quickly threw off his clothes aside along with haru's, leaving him with only his boxers on. He then proceeded in taking off Haru's remaining undergarment.

"Don't look at it" Haru says as she covered her core with her hands.

Tsuna removed her hands away. "It's okay".

Tsuna slowly pried Haru's legs open. Revealing her wet core.

"Haru, you're dripping" he says as he pushed one finger inside her. "You sure are enjoying this"

Haru moans loudly as she threw her head back. Closing her eyes and focusing in feeling Tsuna's fingers inside her.

Tsuna then adds another finger and started scissoring her. Haru lets out another moan, making Tsuna grin in satisfaction. He took his fingers out and started kissing her again. Once he pulled away he removed his boxers and aligned his member with hers.

"Haru, this might hurt a bit" he says as he gently pushed himself inside her.

Haru shrieks as she felt as if she was being ripped in half. "It hurts!" She screams. A tear rolls down her cheek, and tsuna licked it, and started planting kisses on her forehead, nose, lips, and neck as he waited for the pain she was feeling to subside.

"Haru, I can't hold it in any longer, can I move now?" He says as he waited for her to give him the permission to move.

Haru smiles and Tsuna took this as a yes. He started moving slowly in and out of her. Haru still felt a sting of pain, but it turned into pleasure after a while. Haru moans loudly with every thrust he made, and Tsuna took this as a signal that Haru wasnt feeling the pain any more and sped up. Haru hugged tsuna as he pumped in and out her, feeeling her tight hot walls clenching around his member. It didn't took so long before Tsuna moaned himself due the extreme pleasure Haru was giving him.

As he felt himself reaching his peak, he kisses Haru, adding more fuel to the fire burning inside him. "I love you" he says. After a few thrust, he grunted long and hard as he bursts inside Haru.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru screams his name as she came with him.

Tsuna pulled out after he regained some of his strength, and they both laid on her bed, drenched in sweat and panting. He pulled Haru and wrapped his arms around her naked body. He kisses her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

**this was my first time writing a lemon scene (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑), so it might not be that good :3. I have a feeling that some of you might hate Haru or Tsuna because of this chapter (๑-﹏-๑). Oh and I'm not sure when the next chapter would be published :D so please bear with me :D**


	8. Author's Note

**Ciaossu! So, i just wanted to ask you guys if you're satisfied with what's happening in the recent chapters of this story :))) Cause I'm thinking of revising it. I have a feeling that i'm going to have a hard time thinking of what will happen on the next chapter. So if you could just leave a review about your thoughts on this, that would be very much appreciated (๑•ᴗ•๑) . Oh and if I do revise it, i would only change chapters 4 up to 7. Oh and expect that the chapters would be less 'fluffier' hahaha, But it will still have lemon in it. And if you are happy with what's happening in the recent chapters, then I won't change anything :D and I would do my best to make sure that the next chapter would satisfy you all, my precious readers hahaha.**


End file.
